Fragrâncias: Andréia Kennen
by Desafio Amores Possiveis
Summary: Após alguns anos morando em Madri, o fogoso jovem Maxwell volta à pálida Londres. Até que o doce aroma de rosas, trará de volta não só recordações do passado, mas também, um sentimento há muito, oculto.
1. Capítulo 01

.

**Retratações**: Os personagens principais são propriedades das empresas japonesas Soutsuu Agency e Sunrise Television. Eu não ganho nenhum dinheiro com eles. Somente promovo a diversão.

* * *

.

**Desafio Gundam Wing 2010 – _Amores Possíveis_**

.

**Fanfic: ****Fragrâncias**

.

**Gênero:** Yaoi, Romance, Drama, Angústia

**Casais:** 2x4

**Censura: **M

**Avisos:** Universo Alternativo

* * *

.

**Capítulo I – Aroma de casa. **

.

A turbulência estava lhe causando enjoo. Era a décima quinta viagem que fazia dentro de um mês, se sua conta não estivesse errada. Olhou desconfortado ao longo do avião. Parecia que haviam ultrapassado as nuvens de chuva, contudo, a aeronave continuava sacolejando, acabando com a pouca paciência do jovem americano.

"Se é para cair, que desabe logo! Afinal, não tenho tantos motivos para viver mais, já que estão ficando para trás as minhas amadas: Joana, Estela, Clarisse, Joline, Antonia, Marieta, Gizella, Angeline, Roberta, Maria e... Consolação... Jamais me esqueceria da bela morena de olhos cor mel! Ahhh, eu não acredito! Estou deixando a calorosa Madri para voltar para a pálida Londres!"

O rapaz de longos cabelos trançados olhou para o seu lado, admirando-se da sua vizinha de corpo bastante avolumado e que dormia de boca aberta. Não conseguia compreender como existiam pessoas capazes de dormir profundamente estando a mais de dois mil pés de altura. E o azar o estava perseguindo, afinal, porque fora acomodado ao lado daquilo? Por que não tivera a sorte de ter a companhia de uma bela londrina de longas pernas e perfume exuberante?

– Ah... Eu adoro mulheres perfumadas... – o rapaz sussurrou.

"Por falar nisso... Onde está a comissária de bordo? Quantas vezes terei que apertar essa bendita campanhinha até que alguém venha me atender?", reclamou, erguendo o pescoço e espiando por cima do banco da frente à procura de uma bela atendente. Contudo, a voz adocicada que tanto queria ouvir soou às suas costas.

– Posso lhe ajudar, meu senhor?

Finalmente, a pergunta que estava esperando, soando como uma doce melodia em seus ouvidos.

Sentiu um arrepio de prazer.

Abriu seus magníficos olhos azuis e deu de frente com uma bela loira de olhos verdes. Aquela imagem sim, lhe tirava qualquer desconforto. Por que todas as aeromoças tinham que ser tão belas? Por que Deus o tentava tanto? Aqueles coques feitos para serem desatados eram uma verdadeira tentação. Abriu seu mais exuberante sorriso para a moça.

A comissária, por sua vez, juntou as sobrancelhas. Entendia muito bem o que significava aquele olhar asfixiante sobre si e o sorriso cheio de malícias. Estava prestes a receber à quinta cantada do voo. Contudo, sentiu-se irritada, por que, diferente dos outros quatro – que eram velhos e feios – aquele passageiro ali era muito bonito, porém, parecia bem mais jovem que ela. Engoliu em seco e resolveu repetir a pergunta, antes de se retirar:

– Posso ajudá-lo, senhor?

O adolescente leu o crachá de metal brilhando no peito da comissária, cujos seiospareciam bem fartos, pois pôde perceber os botões da blusa forçando o tecido para ficarem presos.

– Natalie? – pronunciou após ler o emblema em forma de asas da companhia aérea.

– Sim? – a moça assentiu, desenhando um doce sorriso nos lábios colorizados por um brilho rosa.

– É... Bem... – ele engoliu em seco. Tentando inspirar para captar a fragrância que vinha da moça. Contudo, teve uma leve decepção. O perfume que sentiu não foi dos mais agradáveis. Ainda estava longe de ser aquela fragrância que não saía da sua mente desde a infância. – Eu não estou me sentindo muito bem. – explicou a ela.

– O voo não está sendo confortável, meu senhor? Quer um comprimido para enjoo?

– Não exatamente. Na verdade, eu preciso de um daqueles travesseirinhos, sabe?

– Ah, claro, para repousar a cabeça? Já vou providenciar.

Contudo, o jovem que estava com uma revista em cima do colo, segurou os dedos da comissária, impedindo-a de ir.

– Natalie, espere.

– Senhor? – a moça que havia se sobressaltado com o toque, voltou-se para o passageiro um tanto confusa.

– Abaixe-se aqui um minuto... – ele pediu, com a voz sussurrada.

A moça, ainda sentindo seus dedos entre os do rapaz, obedeceu, se debruçando sobre ele, fazendo com que os seus seios fartos forçassem mais os botões da camisa do uniforme. Então, o ouviu explicar em seu ouvido:

– Não é para apoiar a cabeça, é para eu esconder isso... – o rapaz retirou a revista do seu colo, mostrando a calça estufada para a moça, que corou violentamente. – Desculpe, mas é que eu não consigo me controlar diante de tanta beleza... – ele concluiu, com um sorriso de lado.

**_Alguns minutos depois, dentro do minúsculo banheiro._**

– Aaaah! Isso! Assim! Que delícia... – a moça levava a mão na boca tentando conter os gemidos; os bicos inchados dos seus seios roçavam no peito do jovem, balançando para cima e para baixo, enquanto subia e descia em cima do membro enrijecido dele.

Sentado na tampa do pequeno vaso, o passageiro segurava a mulher pela cintura e delirava, sentindo sua ereção ser consumida pelas paredes internas da mesma.

– Isso, minha deusa! Rebola vai! Tá muito bom!

_Senhoras e senhores, quem fala é o comandante. Informo que nosso pouso foi autorizado. Por favor, retornem suas poltronas à posição original e atendam ao sinal de prender os cintos, muito obrigado._

– Ah, droga! Tá vindo!

**.:. Desafio GW .:.**

No aeroporto.

O motorista de longa franja castanha andava de um lado para o outro no saguão do aeroporto. Fazia mais de uma hora que o avião vindo da Espanha anunciara o pouso. Não conseguia entender a demora do seu jovem mestre. Odiava esperar. Ainda mais, quando era para esperar por ele. Olhou no relógio pela milésima vez.

"Inconveniente…", pensou irritado, reforçando em sua mente o ódio que sentia de garotos burgueses.

– Se eu tivesse a chance, acabaria com um por um... – falou baixo, sorrindo e fazendo o gesto de quem estava atirando com uma arma invisível. Arrancando espanto das pessoas que passavam.

– Mãe, aquele homem está falando sozinho...

– Não olhe,Henrique! – a mãe advertiu ao filho, puxando a mão do pequenino e apertando o passo.

Já o meninoriu, ao ver o jovem de terno e quepe na cabeça fazer para si o gesto de quem estava atirando com os dedos.

– Pow! – o pequeno retribuiu a brincadeira e recebeu um puxão mais brusco da mãe em seu braço.

– Não fique agindo como um doido, Henrique!

O jovem motorista sorriu, quando viu, finalmente, vindo ao longe, o filho único do seu patrão. Ainda vinha se arrastando, puxando sua mala com uma expressão de exausto... As roupas amassadas, a testa suada, mesmo assim mantinha aquele sorriso cínico que ele tanto detestava no rosto. Inflou o peito de ar e esperou ele se aproximar.

– Como está, Bartô?

– Não seja engraçadinho, jovem mestre. Meu nome é _Barton_ e o senhor sabe muito bem disso. – o motorista franziu as sobrancelhas ao perceber o estado amarrotado e suado das roupas do rapaz. – O que houve? Desceu no ponto errado e completou a viagem correndo?

– Continua com seu "bom-humor" de sempre pelo que percebo, Barton... – o filho do patrão comentou irônico, depositando a bolsa de mão sobre a mala, para em seguida, sentar-se sobre elas. – Não desci no ponto errado. Mas tive um fim de viagem bem cansativo, afinal, a loiraça que peguei agora pouco deu trabalho. – o jovem informou, suspirando cansado e passando a mão nas franjas longas que caíam na testa, retirando-a dos olhos. – Acho que tô a fim de um cigarro. Você tem aí?

– Está caçoando da minha cara, Duo? Está querendo dizer que veio trepando dentro do avião?

– Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! – o rapaz gargalhou alto, da cara de perplexidade que o empregado do pai fazia, tanto, que teve que enxugar uma pequena lágrima no canto dos olhos. – Você e seu fino vocabulário de bordel me chocam, Barton! Vamos embora. – ele levantou-se, deixando as malas para trás, o que deixou o motorista ainda mais enervado.

– Maldito, impertinente! Se não fosse o filho do patrão... – o motorista resmungou, suspirando fundo e apanhando a bagagem.

**.:. Desafio GW .:.**

O jovem Maxwell suspirou profundamente, jogado na poltrona de trás da limusine, enquanto contemplava emburrado o clima acinzentado do lado de fora. Como odiava Londres! Será que existia um medidor de ódio? Se existisse, com certeza o seu estouraria o limite ali. O clima horrível daquela cidade o deprimia. De tantos lugares quentes e maravilhosos para morar, não conseguia entender o gosto do pai por aquele país sempre chuvoso ou enevoado. De repente, se lembrou: era a cidade natal da sua mãe. A mãe que nem chegara conhecer direito. Preferia até mesmo a América àquele lugar que quase não via o brilho do sol. Como os moradores dali sobreviviam sem o calor? Sem uma bela praia, noites ardentes?Não! Aquele clima melancólico o entristecia.

Suspirou novamente.

Estavam entrando nas mediações da propriedade e as lembranças de sua infância começaram a forçar em sua mente. Nascera nos Estados Unidos. O pai, também americano, apaixonara-se pela professora de piano, de origem inglesa. Ambos frequentavam a mesma escola de música. Não demoraram muito para se tornarem reconhecidos. Tiveram um casamento badalado. Eram a união de duas famílias ricas e de renome, dois talentos distintos, a perfeição ao extremo. Parecia predestinado a durar pouco. Assim, a mãe faleceu em um acidente antes de completar seus cinco anos e o mundo do pai desmoronou...

Era por aquelas lembranças dolorosasque desistira de morar ali. Mal chegara e a depressão já queria abatê-lo. Não entendia. Por que o pai havia pedido para que voltasse com tanta urgência?

– Chegamos, meu jovem senhor!

Duo observou os olhos do empregado pelo retrovisor central do carro. Sabia que ele estava sendo irônico.

– Obrigado pela carona, Bartô!

– Vou arranjar um apelido bem constrangedor pra você também. – o motorista ameaçou e saiu do carro, abrindo a porta do passageiro, para que o outro descesse.

Duo riu e saiu correndo até alcançar a porta. Não queria se molhar naquele sereno. Antes**, **porém, de encostar-se à maçaneta, o patamar de madeira trabalhada se abriu e um homem vestido de fraque, cabelos alisados para trás e luvas brancas, o repreendeu:

– Estava indo recebê-lo com o guarda-chuva, meu senhor!

– Ah, Chang, fica tranquilo! Eu não sou feito de açúcar. – ele passou pelo mordomo na porta e retirou o casaco, entregando-o ao moreno. – Onde está o papai?

– No andar de cima. Está aguardando-o.

– Obrigado. – ele agradeceu ao chinês com um amplo sorriso nos lábios, então, subiu correndo a escadaria da casa. Admirando-se do lugar que parecia não ter mudado nada.

Já sabia onde encontrar o pai.

– Velho? – chamou, após abrir a porta do pequeno aposento.

Fechou os olhos ao ouvir a doce melodia que vinha do piano. Sorriu suavemente, seguindo o som e encontrou o pai, de hobby, e com uma pose altiva, enquanto tocava Mozart.

– Querido Duo.

– Pai?

O homem encerrou o dedilhar no piano, ao repousar todos os dedos em cima das teclas, fazendo um barulho de filme de suspense.

– Como foi de viagem?

– Bem. – o rapaz assentiu, um pouco sem jeito. Era algo estranho, mas ele e o pai nunca tiveram um relacionamento muito caloroso.

– Que bom...

– Pai, posso saber por que pediu para que eu viesse com tanta urgência?

– Um pai não pode desejar ter o filho por perto?

– Tenho certeza que não é isso. Vieram lhe fazer fofocas, não foi? Seja lá o que lhe disseram, é mentira!

– Duo, se acalme... – o homem pediu, repetindo o som duro no piano. – Não o chamei aqui para ficar ouvindo suas justificativas do que anda fazendo por aí. Eu sei que não é nada de proveitoso. O motivo pelo qual pedi que viesse, é que cheguei à conclusão de que está na hora de você ter responsabilidades. Já está com quase vinte anos, precisa se formar e encontrar uma jovem descente para se casar. Chega de andar perambulando pelo mundo. – novamente o homem começou a tatear levemente no teclado do piano, reproduzindo, desta vez, uma canção melancólica.

O rapaz crispou os punhos, irritado com a fala do pai.

– Engraçado, enquanto o senhor tinha forças para realizar concertos, não se importava de me arrastar para onde quer que fosse. Eu vivia mais em hotéis do que aqui em casa! Agora que está velho e ninguém mais lhe chama para fazer showzinhos por aí, quer que eu pare de viver e crie raízes junto com o senhor?

O homem de cabelos castanhos claros e que não parecia ter uma idade tão avançada, parou de tocar o piano e fixou seus olhos azuis nos olhos da mesma cor do filho. Infelizmente, Duo tinha uma personalidade muito diferente da sua e, até mesmo, da falecida esposa. Mas o pianista tinha ciência que a culpa era sua: criara o filho muito solto. Mas acreditava que ainda tinha tempo de consertá-lo.

– Eu não quero ouvir seus lamentos, Duo. Só quero que me obedeça. Senão por mim, faça em memória de sua mãe. Não temos dependentes em nossa família. Temos uma enorme fortuna. Um dia eu vou morrer.

– São herdeiros o que o senhor deseja? – o jovem perguntou com um sorriso desdenhoso no rosto. – Então, pode preparar o talão de cheques, pai! Logo as mulheres vão começar fazer fila na porta dessa mansão!

O homem inspirou profundamente, deixando-se abater por um grande desânimo. Era aquilo que sempre tivera medo: ter um filho vulgar.

– Não é isso que eu quero de você, meu filho! – o homem esbravejou. – Não quero que seja um homem perdido na vida. Eu quero que seja digno. Que ame uma única mulher e tenha filhos, respeitando a ambos. Não que viva nessa promiscuidade que chama de diversão!

– Pai, pelo amor de Deus! Eu sou um jovem! Em plena flor da idade, bilionário! Quer me negar os prazeres da vida? Isso não é ser mesquinho?

– Negar os... os prazeres... – o homem franziu a face, se levantou e elevou a mão na testa, massageando-a. – Que vergonha, Deus! Meu filho é um devasso e nem se envergonha disso! Quanta pouca vergonha, quanta falta de dignidade, Duo! Você é descendente de uma família nobre. Tem sangue de lordes correndo em suas veias! Não pode sujar o meu nome e o da sua mãe dessa forma! Eu me recuso a vê-lo agindo como se fosse unzinho qualquer! Um cachorro no cio! Você vai se endireitar ou eu não me chamo Treize!

– Quanta bobeira, pai! Desculpe-me, mas eu acho que o senhor perdeu seu tempo... – rapaz deu as costas para o homem mais velho e seguiu na direção da saída do quarto.

– Duo, se sair por essa porta, considere-se um mendigo. Eu irei tirar tudo de você. Tudo.

O rapaz paralisou, perplexo. O tom do seu pai estava muito mais sério do que o habitual. Não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Era certo, não sabia lavar um prato, não sobreviveria sem dinheiro.

– Não está falando sério, está? – ele voltou-se para o homem.

– Nunca falei mais sério na minha vida, meu filho. Você terá aulas de etiquetas a partir de amanhã. Porque, exatamente daqui a trinta dias, vou levá-lo em uma festa da nobreza inglesa no palácio de Mancfest. Antes, teremos outras. No entanto, é nesta que irei lhe apresentar às jovens de prestígios e que estão à procura de maridos. Nesta festa, sem falta, você me indicará sua futura esposa.

Duo riu. Meneando a cabeça negativamente. Seu pai só podia estar ficando louco.

– Eu sou o novo protagonista do conto da Cinderela?

– Você será o _borralheiro,_ se não me obedecer e terá que limpar chãos por aí, para sobreviver.

– Pai...

– Eu estou morrendo, Duo. – o homem anunciou, de repente, fazendo o filho desfazer o sorriso de zombaria e adquirir uma expressão de aturdimento.

– Como?

– Eu estou morrendo. – ele repetiu, tranquilamente. – Os médicos detectaram em mim uma doença terminal. Estou com câncer, Duo.

– Não brinca comigo, pai! Está inventando isso para me fazer ficar! – ele rebateu, sentindo os olhos marejarem. – O senhor está em perfeita forma, não pode estar morrendo!

– Não brincaria com algo sério assim, meu filho. Eu não queria convencê-lo desta forma... Duo... Os médicos me desenganaram... Eu tenho muito pouco tempo de vida... – o músico começou a tossir e não conseguiu mais se acalmar. Até que o filho foi até ele e o amparou, levando-o de volta para cama.

Agora que estava mais perto, Duo pode perceber que o seu pai estava mesmo muito magro e a expressão muito abatida.

– Não deveria estar de pé, então. – ele o advertiu.

– Atenda o último desejo de um pai com o pé no leito de morte, Duo, prometa que se casará e me dará um neto antes que eu morra, por favor.

– Até com o pé na cova o senhor consegue ser inconveniente. Mas eu prometo sim, velho. Se for isso que tanto deseja, eu vou lhe fazer esse agrado. Agora descanse.

O homem sorriu, apertando a mão do filho que estava sobre o seu peito.

– Ser um lorde inglês... – Duo sussurrou, ao entrar em seu quarto. Se era isso que o pai desejava antes de partir, então, daria a ele o prazer de ter o mais perfeito filho almofadinha da Inglaterra.

Deixou seu corpo desabar na cama, sem nem se dar ao trabalho de trocar de roupas. Inspirou o aroma dos lençóis. Eles ainda tinham o mesmo cheiro da sua infância: lavanda. A janela estava entreaberta e dela vinha uma brisa úmida, temperada de uma doce fragrância. Duo sentiu as pálpebras pesarem e deixou-se embalar pelo sono.

**Continua... **


	2. Capítulo 02

.

**Retratações**: Os personagens principais são propriedades das empresas japonesas Soutsuu Agency e Sunrise Television. Eu não ganho nenhum dinheiro com eles. Somente promovo a diversão.

.

**Desafio Gundam Wing 2010 – **_**Amores Possíveis**_

.

**Fanfic: Fragrâncias**

.

**Gênero:** Yaoi, Romance, Drama, Angústia

**Casais:** 2x4

**Censura: **M

**Avisos:** Universo Alternativo

.

* * *

.

**Capítulo II – Aroma de Lembranças. **

Para Duo, a noite havia passado em um piscar de olhos. Pela manhã, acordou incomodado com a claridade que entrava pela janela. Ficara com preguiça de fechá-la antes de dormir, e agora estava arrependido. Virou-se na cama de um lado para o outro, tentando se ajeitar e voltar a pegar no sono, contudo, não conseguiu. Acabou optando por se levantar de uma vez. Foi até a janela e terminou de escancará-la. Esticou os braços para cima e soltando um alto bocejo, inspirou profundamente. Sentindo aquele forte aroma de rosas, saiu para a sacada, farejando o perfume e investigando o terreno na parte de baixo. Não se lembrava de ter um jardim na sua casa; só havia aquela grama fofa, verde-clara, que parecia mais um carpete de veludo. Havia também os arbustos bem cortados que formavam uma pequena mureta na passarela que levava ao portão de entrada da casa.

Continuou caminhando até chegar ao limite da área **– **sabia que se esticasse um pouco no alambrado, conseguiria ter uma visão para os fundos da residência e foi o que fez. Então, seus olhos se maravilharam com o que viram. Existia um jardim repleto de cores: verde, rosa, vermelho, amarelo… O lugar parecia ter flores de todas as espécies. No meio do jardim, uma fonte que jorrava água e, mais a frente, havia uma estufa.

Quando aquele pequeno pedaço de paraíso surgira na mansão? Não se lembrava daquilo.

Brincara tantas vezes nos fundos da sua casa, contudo, só se lembrava de um terreno vazio e cinza que a mãe vivia dizendo que iria construir uma piscina. Mas devido ao tempo sempre frio, a piscina acabara sendo construída dentro da casa.

De repente, algo chamou sua atenção no meio das flores: fios de um cabelo dourado que eram soprados pelo vento daquela manhã. Fechou os olhos, aspirando o perfume que vinha de baixo. Estava ficando embriagado.

Foi quando algo lhe iluminou a mente: um lugar daqueles só poderia ter o toque delicado das mãos de uma bela dama. Não parou para pensar. Entrou no quarto, abriu seu guarda-roupa que já estava arrumado, vestiu uma bermuda bege, o sapatênis da mesma cor e uma camisa pólo branca com listras vermelhas. Entrou no lavabo, escovou os dentes, lavou o rosto e passou a mão na sua pele percebendo que ainda não havia necessidade de fazer a barba. Após dar uma ajeitada na trança, saiu do quarto como um raio. O mordomo que estava à beira da escada, até tentou dar-lhe "bom dia", mas só ouviu o baque da porta se fechando.

Wufei suspirou, meneando a cabeça negativamente, então, voltou para cozinha, onde Trowa comia uma maçã cortando-a em pedaços, encostado no balcão da pia.

– Pela sua cara, não conseguiu acordar o filho do patrão. – comentou, apaticamente.

– Não, ao contrário. O senhor Maxwell já estava de pé. Aliás, desceu escadaria abaixo como se fosse um verdadeiro furacão. Não me deu a mínima atenção.

– Ele saiu sem segurança?

– Ele nunca andou com seguranças – o mordomo ressaltou. – Mas acho que ele não saiu da residência. Pelo jeito, algo do lado de fora deve ter chamado sua atenção.

Trowa sentiu o pedaço de maçã engasgar na sua garganta ao ouvir aquela informação e deu algumas batidas no peito para tentar se desentalar.

O mordomo arqueou uma das sobrancelhas para o companheiro. Com certeza, algo do que dissera não o agradara.

– Foi algo que eu disse? – quis ter certeza.

– Talvez. Algo me diz que Duo foi para o jardim.

O mordomo, como se tivesse compreendido a dedução, entreabriu os lábios. Sabia do que ele estava falando. O aroma de rosas matinais era algo comum para eles; esse era o horário que Winner preparava os arranjos. O empregado chinês voltou seus olhos para expressão carrancuda que o motorista fazia.

– Isso lhe preocupa?

– Claro que não. – o moreno de olhos verdes retorquiu, dando de ombros. – Por que eu me preocuparia? As rosas podem ser extremamente belas, mas seus espinhos são afiados.

O mordomo ficou sério, até perceber-se sozinho. Então, sorriu discretamente, voltando a lavar os pratos.

"Mas, pelo jeito, além de ter espinhos afiados, são altamente sedutoras..."

**.:. Desafio GW .:.**

Duo percebera que o lugar era bem mais agradável. Abriu um grande sorriso ao ver, não tão distante dele, os mesmos cabelos claros esvoaçantes que vira da sacada, agora bem mais próximos e bem mais bonitos. Sentiu o coração palpitar e aquilo, de repente, o intimidou. Estava ficando ansioso? Nunca ficara ansioso para ver alguém de perto na vida. Normalmente, era o contrário: era ele quem deixava as mulheres se contorcendo de ansiedade. Contudo, a dona das mãos de fada que cuidavam daquele jardim estava lhe provocando sensações jamais sentidas antes.

Aproximou-se devagar, observando que a pessoa que mexia nas plantas estava agachada. A florista pareceu ter notado sua presença, pois parou com seu trabalho e passou a juntar as flores que estavam no chão – formando um denso ramalhete – depois se levantou, segurando-as rentes ao peito.

Duo sentiu o perfume das rosas recém colhidas adentrarem suas narinas de uma única vez, causando-lhe uma forte vertigem. Tentou fitar o rosto da jardineira em meio às flores que ela carregava, mas não conseguiu. Porém, os olhos azuis dela se encontraram com os seus. O ar que estava estancado no peito lhe fez falta, a tontura aumentou, fraquejando-lhe as pernas, então, caiu de joelhos. A jovem largou as rosas no chão e foi apoiá-lo, segurando pelos ombros.

– Ei, você está bem?

Duo franziu as sobrancelhas, suas pálpebras tremiam; não ouvira uma voz melodiosa como da aeromoça no avião. Era um timbre mais grave, quase masculino... No entanto, abriu os olhos e admirou aquela face tão perfeita diante de si. Tomado por impulso, elevou a mão esquerda e deslizou seus dedos por aquela pele clara, deteve-se no queixo, o qual amparou e o puxou, trazendo-o de encontro ao seu rosto.

– Você é muito mais linda que qualquer uma dessas rosas... – sussurrou, amando perceber que os olhos da bela dobraram de tamanho com a surpresa e que nas suas bochechas acentuara-se uma cor escarlate. E, quando ela entreabriu os lábios para protestar o elogio, foi calada por um beijo.

As duas mãos de Duo ganharam força para segurar aquele belo rosto, não lhe permitindo escapar do seu toque, queria provar-lhe muito mais.

A pessoa responsável pelo jardim da mansão estava atônita. Sentia o ardor da vergonha queimando suas bochechas, enquanto seus lábios eram pressionados pelos daquele jovem abusado. Tentou afastá-lo, mas o bendito era forte, e acabou segurando suas mãos, forçando seu corpo a deitar-se de costas em meio às flores. Seus olhos cor de anil se estreitaram ao sentir suas amigas flores sendo esmagadas debaixo de si. Era o que lhe faltava! Mais um louco em sua vida! – pensou, enervando-se. Entreabriu mais seus lábios, permitindo que a boca do jovem aprofundasse na sua e, quando isso aconteceu, fechou seus dentes afiados no lábio inferior dele, até a carne romper.

O filho do dono da mansão, ao sentir a mordida feroz em sua boca, desvencilhou-se rapidamente daquele beijo roubado e caiu sentado para trás. Levou a mão fechada em punho ao ferimento e limpou o filete de sangue que escorria pelo canto da sua boca. Duo já havia pegado mulheres rebeldes e felinas, mas nunca nenhuma arrancara um pedaço de si. Passou a ponta da língua no corte, sentindo-o arder ainda mais. Fez uma careta, mas apesar de assustado, ainda estava encantado.

– Seu demente! – aquela pessoa o acusou, cuspindo no chão. – O que pensa que está fazendo?

O americano fechou seu cenho ao ouvir novamente aquela voz grave. Foi quando reparou direito no rosto e no corpo daquela pessoa, agora em pé na sua frente. Seu coração disparou, só que desta vez, não era de ansiedade e sim de vergonha. A pessoa estava usando um macacão de jardinagem branco, uma camisa azul clara que estava reta no corpo que, apesar de magro, não tinha curvas; e aquele timbre... Seu rosto abrasou-se. Havia acabado de fazer uma tremenda confusão. Não era uma florista quem cuidava das flores e sim um jardineiro...

– De– desculpe-me? – pediu gaguejante, não sabendo ao certo como reagir. – Isso nunca aconteceu antes, eu o vi... em meio as flores... O cheiro das rosas... Eu fiquei tonto, acho que tive uma alucinação, eu pensei que você fosse...

– Olha o que você fez? – o rapaz à sua frente apontou as flores amassadas, não se importando nenhum pouco com o pedido de desculpas do outro. – Você me fez machucá-las!

– Quê?

O menino loiro apanhou as flores que havia retirado para o arranjo, e, pisando duro, saiu do lugar com os olhos enfurecidos.

Duo ficou ainda mais confuso. Achou que ele fosse ficar louco da vida consigo por causa do beijo, contudo, ele estava magoado só por causa das rosas?

**.:. Desafio GW .:.**

Na ampla mesa do café da manhã, Duo olhava estático para o arranjo ao centro da mesma. Não conseguia nem engolir o suco de laranja que lhe serviram. O pai estava indisposto e, por isso, tomava café no quarto. O que agradecera mentalmente, pois não queria ter que explicar o motivo constrangedor do ferimento em sua boca. Mas, não era só o ardor no lábio inferior que lhe causara perda de apetite, seu estômago ainda embrulhava ao lembrar-se que havia beijado alguém do mesmo sexo.

– Quem é ele? – perguntou para o mordomo, parado feito uma estátua, ao seu lado.

Chang Wufei era perspicaz, não era necessário perguntar de quem o filho do patrão estava falando. Pelo o estado que o rapaz entrara na casa após sua visita no jardim, já deduzira.

– Não se lembra mesmo, meu senhor?

– Era para me lembrar _daquilo_?

– Depois de roubar dele um beijo e chamá-lo de: "a mais bela rosa desse jardim", o trata como se fosse um lixo? – o motorista, que estava adentrando o ambiente, não perdeu a oportunidade de criticar a atitude do jovem.

Duo se levantou, espalmando as mãos na mesa e olhando do mordomo para o motorista. Seus olhos pararam em Trowa, o intrometido.

– Você estava me vigiando?

– Eu estava ao ar livre. Não tenho culpa se o jovem mestre não controla seus instintos e ataca as pessoas nos lugares menos apropriados.

– Não ouse insinuar que eu...

– Insinuar? Está querendo dizer que eu vi coisas?

– Eu me enganei, Barton! Ele não tem nada de "rosa", ele é um homem, porra! – exclamou, revoltado.

– Um rapaz que não deixa de ser belo. Tanto, que foi capaz de confundir o Don Juan de Araque de Madri. – o motorista retorquiu, irônico.

Novamente, Duo sentiu seu rosto avermelhar de vergonha. Era fato, nunca fizera aquele tipo de confusão antes. Sabia reconhecer até mesmo os mais perfeitos travestis quando os via. Não compreendia como aquilo acontecera consigo. Ainda mais, com um cara que nem tinha trejeitos femininos!

– Inferno! – o rapaz apertou a cabeça com as mãos, em sinal de evidente desespero. Sabia que sua reputação de conquistador iria por água baixo depois daquilo. – Vocês deveriam ter me avisado! É dever dos dois cuidar de mim! Vejam! – ele apontou para a própria boca. – Além de ter sido induzido ao erro, acabei sofrendo um atentado daquele canibal que cheira perfume de rosas!

– Humpf! Ainda teve sorte de não ter perdido algo mais precioso pra você. Quatre é muito mais genioso do que isso.

– Quatre?

– Quatre Raberba Winner, senhor. – Chang acrescentou. – É o nome do florista que cuida do jardim.

– Desde quando ele cuida do jardim? Quer dizer, desde quando temos um jardim?

– Há quantos anos você está fora? – perguntou o mordomo. Não acreditando que o seu jovem senhor tivesse a memória tão fraca. – Digo, há quanto tempo não visita Londres?

– Cinco? Seis? Sete anos? Eu não sei, Chang! Para quê essa pergunta idiota?

– Dez anos. – respondeu o homem, convictamente.

– Então, ele está há dez anos aqui? É isso que quer me dizer?

O motorista negou com a cabeça, cruzando os braços no peito e encostando-se à parede.

– É um caso perdido, Wufei. Está vendo que ele não se lembra de absolutamente nada.

– Mas que inferno! – Duo esbravejou, irritado com o sarcasmo dos dois empregados. – Se estou dizendo que não me lembro, é porque não me lembro, droga! Eu saí de casa para estudar muito cedo.

– Você deve se lembrar da família Raberba, da mansão em frente?

Por um minuto, Duo forçou as lembranças. Sim, se lembrava vagamente do dono da casa, o homem fora amigo de infância do pai. Berg, casado com uma jovem chamada Noan. A esposa que morrera de repente. Também se lembrou que alguns meses após a morte da mulher, o marido também aparecera morto. Na época, era criança e o pai quis poupá-lo dos detalhes.

– Eu me lembro um pouco. Ele era amigo de infância do papai e morreu logo após a morte da esposa. Seu nome era Berg. Mas onde esse tal de Quatre se encaixa nessa história? Ele é filho dos dois? Se bem me lembro, esse casal não tinha filhos...

– Quatre não é filho de Noan. – respondeu o mordomo. – A mulher não podia ter filhos.

Duo juntou as sobrancelhas, estava confuso. Se Noan não podia ter filhos. Então...

– A amante. – Trowa respondeu a pergunta antes mesmo do jovem patrão formular a pergunta. – A mãe de Quatre era a amante de Berg.

Duo, realmente, se surpreendera ao ouvir aquele fato. Conhecera muito pouco o casal, mas lembrava-se que os dois pareciam o tipo de casal modelo das tele-novelas. Não conseguia acreditar que o amigo do pai tivera um relacionamento extraconjugal.

– Seu pai não quis entrar em detalhes com você porque o achava muito novo para o assunto. – Wufei prosseguiu. – Mas a mulher do senhor Raberba não morreu em um acidente como foi divulgado na mídia. Noan cometeu suicídio após ter descoberto a traição do marido. Alguns meses depois, o pequeno Quatre foi largado na porta da mansão pela sua mãe biológica. Depois disso, a mulher desapareceu sem deixar vestígios. Foi então que surgiu na história o irmão mais novo de Berg: Milliardo. O rapaz veio da França, onde estudava, para cuidar de Berg e o sobrinho. Mesmo assim, alguns meses depois, depressivo, Berg também tentou se suicidar, mas terminou descoberto pelo irmão mais novo e acabou sendo internado em uma clínica psiquiátrica. No entanto, ele não comia, não bebia, só tomava alimentação através de soros, até que um dia, sem mais nem menos, teve uma parada cardíaca e morreu.

Duo fechou os olhos. Realmente não se lembrava de nada daquilo.

– E o que aconteceu depois? Milliardo passou a cuidar de Quatre, foi isso?

– Milliardo nem esperou o enterro para dar início ao processo de transferência de bens para o seu nome. Conforme estava lavrado no testamento que tinha em mãos: ele era o único herdeiro. Até porque, Berg não assumira Quatre como filho legítimo. Bem, era isso que Milliardo pensava, contudo...

– Contudo?

– O advogado do casal procurou o seu pai após o funeral de Berg, e lhe falou sobre uma correção no testamento solicitada pelo homem, pouco antes de morrer, quando ainda estava no leito do hospital. A retificação no testamento fora feita com uma condição: que o novo documento fosse entregue nas mãos do senhor Treize, seu pai, caso Berg viesse a falecer de repente.

Duo sentiu um arrepio incômodo lhe percorrer o corpo.

– Meu pai?

– Isso.

– E o que dizia o testamento corrigido?

– Berg reconhecia Quatre como seu filho legítimo e deixava em nome dele, toda, eu disse _toda_, sua fortuna. O novo testamento anulava totalmente o antigo.

– E o tal Milliardo?

– Milliardo ficou furioso quando descobriu que não tinha nenhum direito sobre os bens do parente. Não aceitou de forma alguma. Entrou na justiça pedindo a revogação daquele testamento, alegando ser falso. Além do que, acusou seu pai, e o advogado de tentarem roubá-lo.

– Eu não creio que meu pai passou por toda essa humilhação?

– Sim, passou. – confirmou o mordomo. – E nesse meio tempo, enquanto os processos corriam, Milliardo, para se garantir e usufruir do dinheiro do irmão, pediu à Justiça uma liminar para ser tutor do sobrinho. Inicialmente, a liminar foi concedida, visto que ele era o único parente de sangue do mesmo...

– Mas o senhor Treize contestou esse pedido na Justiça... – Trowa acrescentou.

– Meu pai estava desconfiado do tal Milliardo, é isso?

– Parece bem óbvio, não é? Afinal, por que motivos Berg não colocaria o nome do irmão caçula no testamento? Seu pai acreditava que Milliardo tinha muito haver com todos aqueles estranhos acontecimentos que ocorreram de uma hora para outra na família Raberba. Até temia pela vida do pequeno Quatre e, por esse motivo, o visitava com frequência. E foi em uma dessas visitas que seu pai teve a chance que queria de arrancar o menino das mãos daquele homem sem escrúpulos. Já era mais de onze horas da noitequando Milliardo chegou da rua, totalmente embriagado. Seu estado deplorável não lhe permitiu notar a presença do seu pai na sala de visitas e o homem avançou direto no garoto, puxando-o pelos cabelos, derrubando-o no chão e passando a espancá-lo.

– E o que o papai fez?

– Ele imobilizou o homem e o prendeu em seu quarto, para em seguida, chamar a ambulância e a polícia. Milliardo perdeu a guarda do sobrinho, foi quando seu pai o trouxe para cá.

Duo levou a palma da mão na testa e a massageou ao sentir uma forte pontada de dor. Viu, nitidamente, a imagem do garoto na sua cabeça.

– Eu me lembro! Eu fui apresentado a um menino loiro, pequeno, e com marcas roxas no rosto, nos braços e nas pernas, mas meu pai o apresentou com outro nome.

– William. Milliardo não gostava do verdadeiro nome do menino. Achava que "Quatre" era exótico demais, e não combinava em nada com a alta sociedade inglesa.

– William! Sim, é isso! Agora eu sei quem é! – exclamou Duo, eufórico. – Mas, no começo ele não falava, só ficava me olhando e eu achava um tédio ficar ao lado dele. – os olhos de Duo se fecharam e ele viu seu pai, ainda um homem jovem, entrando de mãos dadas em seu quarto com um menino que deveria ter em torno de sete anos.

– _Filho, pode me dar um minuto? _

– _Sim, papai. – parou de brincar, dando atenção ao homem mais velho. _

– _Este é William Raberba. Ele mora na frente da nossa casa, e veio para fazer amizade com você. _

_O jovem Duo sorriu, levantando-se e segurando na mão do menino. _

– _É um prazer, William. Me chamo Duo. _

– Apesar de eu ter sorrido, ele manteve-se sério. Era muito pequeno, talvez, mais novo do que eu uns três anos. Ele tinha os cabelos lisos e loiros, até os ombros, os olhos de um azul diferente. Não falava absolutamente nada. Nós ficávamos por horas no quarto, eu assistia televisão, jogava vídeo game, e ele continuava do mesmo jeito que o meu pai o deixava. Às vezes, ele ficava na sacada, olhando para a casa dele, e depois olhava os fundos da nossa casa. Um dia eu perguntei se ele queria descer até o quintal, ele concordou. Eu mostrei então, uma grande área de terra.

– _Aqui ia ser uma piscina, mas como é frio demais, papai decidiu fazer a piscina dentro de casa. – disse ao loiro. No entanto, quando percebeu, ele estava agachado, olhando algo no chão. Era uma pequena flor. _

– _Ah, é uma flor. Está murcha, não é? – Duo comentou com ele – Como algo tão belo consegue viver no meio desse terreno sujo e seco, né?_

_Foi então que ele falou pela primeira vez. _

– _Ela só precisa de sol, ar e água para sobreviver sozinha. _

– _Você gosta de flores? _

– _Gosto. _

_Então, Duo teve uma ideia naquele momento. _

– _Por que não começamos um jardim aqui? _

_Os olhos do pequeno aumentaram. _

– _Um jardim nosso? Podemos? _

– _Claro. – a criança morena assentiu. – Têm coisas de jardim naquela estufa velha, vem! Vamos pegar! – Duo o puxou pela mão e o levou para o local indicado, lá também tinha um monte de plantas descuidadas. _

– _Nossa..._

– _Era a mamãe quem cuidava. – informou a ele. – Depois que ela morreu, papai deixou esse lugar também morrer... _

– _Mas elas ainda estão vivas. – o loiro disse. – Estão lutando para sobreviver... _

– _Então, quer devolver a vida a essas plantas? – sugeriu, sorrindo-lhe. _

– _Sim! – concordou ele, imediatamente, abrindo pela primeira vez, um sorriso doce e ingênuo. _

A mente de Duo retornou ao presente.

– Agora eu me lembro bem. A ideia daquele jardim lá fora... foi minha.

– Sim, e você se lembra como abandou tudo?

Duo sentiu uma pontada no coração, abaixou os olhos, um pouco envergonhado. Era claro que se lembrava. No começo até gostava de brincar na terra, mas o trabalho árduo não era algo que lhe agradava. Assim, logo fora perdendo a paciência e acabara por passar menos tempo que William, se dedicando ao lugar.

– Eu não tinha a mínima vocação nem paciência para mexer com aquilo. No entanto, se deixasse, William ficava lá o dia inteiro. Até que eu o deixei cuidar do lugar sozinho. Às vezes, eu ia assisti-lo trabalhar, mas logo aquilo me entediava também. Até que...

– Você se apaixonou. – completou o motorista, sorrindo de canto.

O rosto de Duo se enrubesceu ao ouvir aquilo. Mas era a verdade. A residência ao lado de sua família fora ocupada por um fazendeiro milionário, pai de duas belas irmãs: Catherine e Joana. Acabara se apaixonando perdidamente por Catherine, a mais velha.

– Eu fiquei tão aturdido com o meu primeiro amor, que me esqueci totalmente do Will.

– Eu que o diga... – comentou Trowa, deixando as lembranças tomarem conta da sua mente.

"_Ei! Will, está formando tempo de chuva. Vem pra dentro!"_

_Apesar de tê-lo advertido, não recebeu resposta. Ele continuou lá, cavando, cavando. Arranjando as flores em lugares diferentes. Então, Trowa voltou para a garagem. Já era tarde, quase umas onze horas da noite quando começou a chover. Foi pegar o último carro que estava do lado de fora para guardá-lo na garagem, quando viu o pequeno ainda lá, em meio à chuva. Aproximou-se até Quatre com o guarda-chuva aberto. Ele estava todo sujo de lama. Olhando os pingos grossos cortarem as folhas e as pétalas das rosas, com uma expressão tão triste e sofredora, que o moreno chegou a pensar que a chuva estaria cortando sua própria pele. _

_Depois de muito insistir, Trowa conseguiu levá-lo para garagem. Mesmo assim, seus olhos estavam avermelhados, fixos no canteiro de rosas. Ele parecia fazer um tremendo esforço para não chorar. Foi algo dolorido de ver. _

_Assim, o motorista buscou todas as lonas velhas que tinha ali e sugeriu que montassem uma tenda. Foi a primeira vez que viu os olhos daquele pequeno se iluminarem e a tristeza se esvaecer. Trabalharam duro e quando terminaram, já era quase de manhã. Ele estava exausto, mas muito feliz. Ainda não sorria com vontade, mas sua expressão era de alegria. Então, ele se deitou no chão da garagem, e o sono o venceu. Trowa o levou para o quarto de hóspede e o deixou dormir. _

_Quando o motorista acordou, procurou por ele, mas ele não estava mais lá. Imaginou que estaria no jardim, e realmente o encontrou lá. Chorando. As rosas que ele havia se esforçado tanto para proteger, estavam totalmente arruinadas... Mas não havia sido por causa da chuva. Elas haviam sido arrancadas brutamente. Trowa tentou consolá-lo, mas nada do que lhe dizia fora capaz de acalentar seu pranto. Ele só queria saber quem tinha feito tal maldade com suas amigas._

Duo foi atormentado por um baque ao escutar sobre as recordações de Trowa, e uma a voz ecoou em sua cabeça.

"Olha o que você fez? Você me fez machucá-las!"

– Você lembra o que aconteceu naquele dia?

Os ombros de Duo pesaram e ele se encolheu. Agora se lembrava e muito bem. Mas... Jamais imaginara o quanto aquelas benditas rosas eram importantes para William, quer dizer, Quatre. Naquele dia, acordara muito feliz. Havia decidido declarar seu amor para Catherine. Os dois haviam marcado um encontro no parque do bairro. Apesar da chuva torrencial que havia caído quase a noite inteira, o dia amanhecera ensolarado. E quando estava saindo, algo lhe chamou a atenção.

– _Mas... quem colocou essa tenda horrorosa aqui? _

– Quando eu olhei embaixo da lona, me admirei das mais lindas rosas. Não pensei duas vezes em arrancá-las e leva-las comigo. Porém, mesmo com o belo buquê, Catherine não aceitou meus sentimentos. Ela disse que preferia homens mais velhos e nem quis ficar com as flores também, dizendo que era alérgica ao cheiro. Voltei para casa, desolado. Era a minha primeira decepção amorosa. Meu coração doía tanto. Quando cheguei, descontei minha raiva no papai. Pedi chorando que ele me mandasse pra longe. Eu queria estudar fora, fazer qualquer coisa. Mas não queria ficar mais naquela casa.

– Você estava tão preocupado com a sua própria dor, que não percebeu a dor que causou em outro pequeno e inocente ser.

– Eu não o vi depois daquilo. Ele sabe que fui eu que arruinei o jardim?

– É claro. – respondeu Trowa, pouco humorado. – Chang e eu ficamos o dia inteiro tentando animar o Quatre. E quando ele parecia ter se conformado com o que tinha acontecido, vimos você irromper pela sala, coberto de ira, com os olhos marejados, à procura do seu pai. O pior, você estava com um ramalhete de rosas nas mãos. Então, nós três o seguimos até a sala de piano, onde você, ao encontrar-se com o senhor Treize, começou a gritar e a bater com as rosas no instrumento.

Novamente, o rosto de Duo se avermelhou. Ele sempre fora uma criança mimada.

– Enquanto você esperneava, Quatre assistia as rosas, as quais ele se dedicara tanto em cultivar, sendo despedaçadas pelo desespero de outro.

"_Porque está chorando tanto, Quatre?", Trowa perguntou, comovido com aquele pranto tão sentido._

_Então ele respondeu:_

"_Não sente? Não sente o cheiro das rosas despedaçadas? Esse cheiro é tão forte quanto o cheiro de sangue. Elas estão sangrando, está doendo nelas, está doendo em mim..."_

– Deus, como eu fui idiota!

– Depois do acontecido, Quatre quis voltar para a casa do tio. Só não voltou, graças a Trowa.

Duo voltou-se para o motorista. Que parecia ter submergindo também nas lembranças. Então, olhou para Chang, que parecia enxergar através das paredes, tão fixos seus olhos estavam nelas.

– _Quatre, você deveria se despedir das suas plantas antes de partir. – o chinês pediu. _

– _Só quero me despedir do Trowa. Onde ele está? _

– _Veja com seus próprios olhos. Se eu contar, ninguém acredita. – Chang abraçou os ombros do pequeno, e o guiou até a janela que dava vista para o jardim. E lá estava Trowa, vestido de jardineiro, com uma toalha amarrada na cabeça, brigando com as plantas, que o feriam com seus espinhos. _

_O mordomo nunca vira o Quatre rindo, mas naquele momento presenciou um milagre. O loiro riu muito, riu alto. Até não aguentar mais. _

– Fiquei da janela, vendo o milagre acontecer. O pequeno saiu aos tropeços para o jardim, se ajoelhou ao lado de Trowa e sorrindo, passou a mostrar a ele, pacientemente, como se fazia.

– _Você não deve xingá-las,Trowa! Elas ficarão tristes. _

– _Mas foram elas que começaram. _

– _Você deve usar as luvas... _

– Agora eu entendo... – o rapaz de longas tranças, sussurrou. – Eu fui um crápula, Chang.

– Você só foi imaturo, Duo.

– Como todos os filhinhos de papai são. – Trowa resmungou.

– Vou agora mesmo procurá-lo para me desculpar... – o moreno levantou-se.

– Não se afobe, Duo. – o mordomo pôs a mão sobre o ombro dele e guiou-o para fora da sala; deixando Trowa para trás. – Você tem aulas de etiqueta agora, vamos para a sala de estar que está sendo preparada para isso. Terá muitas oportunidades de se desculpar, contudo, eu lhe peço: haja com naturalidade. Deixe as coisas acontecerem ao seu tempo. Quatre guarda muitas mágoas de você, mas no fundo, ele é um bom rapaz, saberá perdoá-lo se você souber exatamente como se desculpar.

– Obrigado, Chang. – ele riu, apoiando a nuca nas mãos entrelaçadas atrás da cabeça. – Você não mudou nada! Continua agindo como se fosse a minha mãe! Ha, ha, ha!

– E você também não mudou nada. Continua o mesmo arteiro, mimado! – ele constatou, abrindo a porta da sala de estar, dando primeiro, passagem ao jovem mestre.

Duo sobressaltou-se, ao ver o loiro de quem estavam falando até agora, ali, parado diante de si. Franziu suas sobrancelhas para o mordomo e o inquiriu:

– Chang, o que significa isso?

Mas foi o próprio loiro que se interpôs de maneira fria entre eles.

– Senhor Maxwell, sou Quatre Raberba, e serei seu professor de Etiqueta, a pedido do senhor seu pai.

.

* * *

**Continua... **


	3. Capítulo 03

.

**Retratações**: Os personagens principais são propriedades das empresas japonesas Soutsuu Agency e Sunrise Television. Eu não ganho nenhum dinheiro com eles. Somente promovo a diversão.

* * *

.

**Desafio Gundam Wing 2010 – **_**Amores Possíveis**_

.

**Fanfic: Fragrâncias**

.

**Gênero:** Yaoi, Romance, Drama, Angústia

**Casais:** 2x4

**Censura: **M

**Avisos:** Universo Alternativo

.

* * *

.

**Capítulo III – Aroma de Desprezo**

.

– Senhor Maxwell, sou Quatre Raberba, e serei seu professor de Etiqueta, a pedido do senhor seu pai. – o loiro esticou a mão para cumprimentá-lo, mantendo seus olhos fixos nos do filho do patrão.

Duo ficou olhando a mão de Quatre em riste por um tempo; até que ergueu seus orbes para a face do loiro, notando a rispidez estampada em seus traços delicados disfarçada por um sorriso leve. A raiva que ele acumulara de si durante todos aqueles anos era evidente no brilho dos seus olhos. Mas estava disposto a consertar seus erros do passado, inclusive, aquele recente, quando o beijara no jardim à força.

– Não precisamos nos apresentar... – respondeu, segurando o punho do rapaz e puxando-o para um abraço. – Você não mudou quase nada, Will.

Por um minuto, Quatre se deteve naquele abraço. Algo estranho o invadira. Lembrou-se do gosto da boca de Duo na sua, do sangue que vertera do ferimento o qual ele mesmo provocara, misturando-se a sua saliva. Seu rosto afogueou-se. Não entendia aquele sentimento, muito menos, o porquê de seu coração ter disparado. Aquele abraço... era quente e confortável. Estava começando a fraquejar. Não podia, precisava manter-se firme, fechou os punhos e, enfiando-os entre seus corpos, o empurrou.

– Seu pai tem razão, você é mesmo sem modos! – esbravejou – Não se cumprimenta um homem desta forma.

– Escute, Will...

– Meu nome é Quatre Raberba!

– Sim, mas eu o conheci como William. Mas está certo. É Quatre. Como preferir. Mas acho que nosso reencontro foi um pouco desastroso, eu quero me desculpar pelo ocorrido no jardim.

– Vamos começar a aula. – O loiro pronunciou-se, ignorando o pedido de Duo e apontando para a mesa montada, solicitou: – Sente-se, por favor.

– Não vai me desculpar?

– Maxwell, eu não tenho do que lhe desculpar. – respondeu com uma voz sonora, suave, totalmente recomposto. – Eu revidei seu estranho ataque. Estamos quites.

Absolutamente nada, daquela atitude exageradamente educada de Quatre, agradara ao filho de Treize. Estava evidente: aquele jovem estava tentando lhe atingir. Tudo que ele falava parecia minuciosamente e premeditadamente calculado para lhe ferir. Sim, tinha certeza. Aquilo se chamava "indiferença". Conhecia muito bem essa palavra. Já que por várias ocasiões, fora alvo da indiferença de garotas que rejeitara. Só que a forma que as mulheres utilizavam era diferente. Normalmente, estas, ofendidas, faziam questão de chamar-lhe atenção, desfilando em sua frente como se fossem modelos, lhe mostrando as pernas ou os bustos, através dos decotes avantajados de suas roupas, chacoalhando seus densos e volumosos cabelos de um lado para o outro e, enfim, quando conseguiam o que queriam: sua atenção. Fingiam não conhecê-lo.

Entretanto, Quatre passava longe de ser uma mulher. Mesmo assim, ele queria feri-lo. Vingança por suas belas rosa, por tê-lo ignorado na infância. Se fosse daquela forma, não iria fugir como um covarde. Jogaria o jogo dele e veria quem cederia primeiro. Sentou-se na cadeira que o mordomo havia afastado.

Já o loiro, se acomodou na cadeira na ponta da mesa, como se fosse o dono da residência.

– Acho que teremos de começar dos princípios básicos.

– Básicos? Eu só me sentei e já conseguiu deduzir o quanto sou ruim?

– Seu pai pediu para que eu me esforçasse em lhe transmitir os modos de uma pessoa elegante. – o professor de Etiqueta explicou, ignorando o comentário do moreno. – Parece que ele pretende levá-lo ao seu primeiro jantar da alta sociedade daqui duas semanas. Por isso, nossa primeira aula será sobre modos à mesa. O Chang nos ajudará, fazendo o papel do mordomo da festa. Eu interpretarei o seu anfitrião. Primeiro, quando você chegar à mesa, e os convidados já tiverem apostos, jamais os cumprimente com contato físico, dirija-se primeiro aos homens, posteriormente, as mulheres. Mas use somente breves acenos ou meneios de cabeça. Ao sentar-se, sente-se reto, não da forma relaxada em que está; seus ombros devem transmitir firmeza e não peso. O guardanapo sobre a mesa deve ser desenrolado e posto em seu colo. Os cotovelos devem ficar mais próximo possíveis do corpo, jamais abertos ou em cima da mesa...

Enquanto Quatre falava, Duo tentava seguir as instruções, se corrigindo. Mas, após quinze minutos, já estava enfadado daquela "ladainha" tediosa, como nomeara em sua mente. Não compreendia o motivo de tantos talheres, muito menos, o porquê de ter que decorar tantas regras idiotas só para comer. O importante não era só ingerir o alimento?

Havia momentos em que se perdia na fala do outro: só prestava atenção nos lábios dele se movendo, o som desaparecia. Seus gestos meticulosos, exatos e sua postura altiva o encantavam de alguma maneira. Lembrava-o de certa forma o pai, ao piano. Nunca confessara ao seu velho aquilo, mas gostava de vê-lo tocando. Quando ele tocava, parecia estar sozinho. Por mais que estivesse frente a uma platéia imensa, ele se desprendia do mundo e adentrava em outro só seu: o da música. Quatre também era assim; cuidar do jardim parecia ser para ele algo tão prazeroso que o tirava de si.

Só não conseguia entender como o jardineiro conseguia entender melhor de toda aquela baboseira de etiqueta, do que ele.

– Os talheres ficam dispostos na mesa conforme sua ordem de utilização. Exemplo: do seu lado direto está primeiro a colher de sopa, isso significa que o prato de entrada será líquido. A faca do lado direito e o garfo do lado esquerdo do seu prato, os mais extensos, são utilizados para o primeiro prato da noite. Geralmente, carne branca como peixe ou alguma ave. Os talheres mais próximos ao seu prato são para serem utilizados com o alimento principal da noite. Os pequenos talheres dispostos acima são para sobremesa. Além do prato auxiliar à sua esquerda, que poderá servir para colocar um pedaço de pão, que deve ser pego com as mãos. Vamos às taças. Essa que tem a base maior é para água, a que tem base menor, é para o vinho branco, que acompanha o primeiro prato, a taça média é para...

– Para a bebida que acompanha o prato principal. – Duo o interrompeu, farto, já com um dos cotovelos sobre a mesa e a mão apoiando o rosto.

– Então você já conhece as regras?

– Não. Eu só conheço uma regra: mandar pra dentro quando estou com fome. Mas eu deduzi. Afinal, é o último copo que sobrou, então, só deveria ser para o último prato.

– Tire os cotovelos da mesa e arrume sua postura. – o loiro suspirou, voltando para explicação. – Existem duas formas de manusear os talheres: a primeira é a que se troca de talher...

– Escuta, isso tudo é muito chato. – Duo o interrompeu, novamente. – Eu não me importo com esse bando de regras idiotas de como se deve comer na mesa de gente chique.

– Escuta, senhor Duo Maxwell, não me agrada também ensinar alguém que não está nem aí para essas "regras idiotas". Só quero que tenha ciência de que estou fazendo isso por um pedido do seu pai, uma pessoa que considero muito.

Duo não queria, mas acabou se irritando com aquele comentário.

– Eu também estou fazendo isso por ele! – replicou, revoltado.

– Então, prove, se esforçando mais!

O rapaz moreno fechou o cenho, emburrado. Ficou ereto na cadeira, retirou os cotovelos da mesa e olhando nos olhos azuis do loiro, pediu, ironicamente:

– Por favor, continue.

– Certo. Após cortar o alimento com a faca na mão direita, descanse-a na borda do prato do mesmo lado onde ela estava, ou um pouco mais acima, e passe o garfo para a mão direita, levando-o a boca com alimento. Nunca sobrecarregue o garfo para que o alimento não despenque no percurso; também, não curve o corpo com intuito de alcançar a comida o mais rápido possível, você é rico, não um morto de fome. Segunda forma: corta-se o alimento direto com a faca na mão direita e leve-o até a boca com o garfo na mão esquerda. Parece complicado, mais com um pouco de treino, você se habitua.

Assim, as aulas prosseguiram durante a semana. Duo achou que realmente tiraria de letra, mas a cada dia que se passava, percebia o quanto ser um lorde era complicado. Havia tantas regras que, se juntassem tudo, daria um livro maior que a Bíblia. Havia até mesmo, regra do que se pode vestir e o que não podia, em determinadas ocasiões.

Quatre permanecia ostentando seu tom profissional. Em nenhum momento ele dera brecha a Duo de tirá-lo do assunto. O senhor Treize, quando estava se sentindo bem, acompanhava as aulas para ver como o filho estava se saindo. E ficou realmente feliz ao perceber que Duo parecia aplicado.

Algo que o moreno de trança notara e que o perturbara de uma forma extremamente incômoda, era a mudança de humor de Quatre quando seu pai estava acompanhando às lições. O loiro suavizava sua feição quase sempre carrancuda, tirava dúvidas com o músico e até sorria exageradamente quando o homem fazia alguma brincadeira. Ainda mais, se enrubescia todo ao receber um elogio do mais velho.

Não era só com o pai essa mudança. Ele também agia diferente com Chang e Trowa. Sendo que o primeiro, ele tratava de uma forma muito respeitosa. Já o segundo... percebia entre eles algo que não sabia identificar. Não parecia só amizade. Barton tinha um cuidado desnecessário ao se dirigir a Quatre e, muitas vezes, se atropelava ou ficava vermelho diante dele.

Parecia que o outro rapaz era realmente querido pelas três pessoas residentes daquela casa. Querido até demais. Assim, ele era o único excluído do círculo. O que o chateou bastante, já que começou a se sentir sozinho. Na sexta, seu digníssimo professor lhe dera uma folga; Quatre fazia faculdade a distância e tinha uma aula presencial por semana. Mesmo assim, não conseguiu dormir até meio-dia como planejara: não fazia nada durante a noite, por isso, dormia cedo, o que em consequência, obrigava-o a acordar cedo também.

Ao se levantar, foi direto para o computador, iria tentar conversar com uma das suas paqueras que havia ficado em Madri. Afinal, estava há uma semana sem sexo e a abstinência não o deixava pensar direito. Não era do tipo que precisava ficar fazendo "justiça com as próprias mãos"; sempre tivera as mulheres que desejara para fazer consigo as loucuras mais indecentes. Porém, estava encerrado em uma casa que fedia a homem. Não entendia por que o pai só contratara empregados do sexo masculino.

Talvez...

Ele lembrou-se do jeito carinhoso que o adulto tratava o loiro. Porém, balançou sua cabeça negativamente, repreendendo-se, ao idear tal coisa do seu velho. Sabia que a sua libido avançada fora herdada de algum dos seus entes. A mãe não podia, ela fora uma verdadeira santa. Porém, seu pai se fazia de sério, mas lembrava-se das vezes que viajaram juntos. Havia sempre belas mulheres acompanhando-o. Não acreditava que ele houvesse _mudado de lado_ na velhice e estando à beira da morte.

Seu estômago resmungou. Havia amanhecido um dia claro, o que era raro para aquela cidade acinzentada. Sorriu de lado e desistiu da internet. Não tinha graça contatar alguém que estava a quilômetros de distância; não o ajudaria em nada. Fechou o programa de mensagens instantâneas. Estava sozinho em casa, o pai lhe avisara que sairia com Trowa cedo, porque tinha exames. E também, era o dia de mercado do Chang.

Assim, resolveu que daria uma volta também, depois de comer uma enorme baguete com tudo que tinha direito dentro. Arrancou as amassadas roupas de dormir e ficou totalmente nu diante do roupeiro aberto, com a mão no queixo, pensando no que usar.

Contudo...

O barulho da porta se abrindo e de coisas caindo no chão, o fez sobressaltar. A mulher de cabelos negros e olhos azuis parada na porta, se desculpou, virando-se de costas:

– Perdão, senhor. Eu não imaginei que estaria se trocando.

– Deus do céu, você me assustou. – Duo enfim, suspirou aliviado, apanhando a toalha que estava nas costas da cadeira do computador e envolve-a na cintura. – Pode se virar.

A mulher o fez, ainda um tanto constrangida e foi recebida pelo sorriso matreiro do jovem de cabelos longos.

– Bem, eu nem sabia que havia deixado a porcaria da porta aberta... – o moreno catou algumas roupas no armário e passou pela garota, com intento de ir para o banheiro se vestir com privacidade.

A jovem sentiu as pernas trêmulas depois que o filho do patrão saiu. Tinha que confessar para si mesma: ele tinha um corpo e tanto. Mordeu o lábio inferior e viu seu rosto ficando vermelho no reflexo do espelho.

– Certo! Depois de arrumar essa bagunça, me desculpo com o senhor _Bumbum Arrebitado Mais Perfeito _que já vi na vida. Ha, ha!

.

**.:. Desafio GW .:.**

.

O rapaz de cabelos cumpridos saiu para correr e chegou quando já era quase hora do almoço. Para sua infelicidade, não havia encontrado ninguém interessante. Tradução: mulher boazuda. Apesar de que, a empregada daria para o gasto, já que era bem bonitinha. O encontro dos dois havia sido tão tenso, que acabou nem perguntando o nome dela.

Deu a volta na grande residência, para se refrescar na mangueira do jardim. Observou as flores bem cuidadas e sentiu algo como uma frustração lhe invadir. Fora graças à beleza irradiante daquelas benditas que havia perdido um amigo... Sim, Quatre e ele poderiam ter sido grandes amigos, assim como ele era com Trowa e Chang.

– Ahhh! – ele gritou, irritado, soltando a longa trança. – Eu não sei por que estou pensando tanto nessa babaquice! Se ele não quer ser meu amigo, que não seja! Inferno! – xingou, abrindo a torneira e se molhando todo.

O cabelo grande pesou e ondulou. Arrancou a camisa e passou a compartilhar a água da mangueira com as plantas.

– Certo, espero que me desculpem por ter sido um babaca naquela época. Mas eu não sabia que vocês tinham sentimentos...

– Está conversando com as flores?

A voz feminina, ao seu lado, o fez sobressaltar, mais uma vez. Ao ter certeza de quem era a dona dela, voltou-se para a jovem que lhe ria debochado, com as sobrancelhas crispadas.

– Você ainda está por aqui? – ironizou.

– Só vou embora à noite. Já viu o tamanho dessa casa? – ela replicou, colocando as mãos na cintura.

Duo riu de lado e, de repente, a vontade de fazer uma travessura falou mais alto. Apontou a esguicho de água para a garota à sua frente, banhando-a completamente.

– Então, londrinas gostam de banho, hein? Ha, ha, ha!

De boca aberta e sem se mover, a empregada se deixou ser encharcada enquanto o ódio mortal que lhe consumia, fazia a veia em sua fronte latejar. Aquele rapaz era mesmo um idiota. Abaixou-se e apanhou um punhado de barro feito no canteiro das flores. Se brincar era o que ele queria, brincariam então. E, sem pensar nas consequências, lançou o tufo de lama e acertou em cheio na cara dele.

A partir dali começou uma guerra de água e lama entre os dois. Até que eles deitaram cansados na calçada, um do lado do outro, sentindo os raios quentes do sol secando-lhes o rosto.

– Seu pai vai me matar... – ela tentava controlar a risada.

– O velho não tem mais forças para isso. Não se preocupe.

– Ah, eu nem trouxe meu uniforme reserva. – ela virou para o lado, buscando apoiar-se no chão para se levantar. Contudo, teve uma das mãos seguradas e foi puxada de volta.

Duo era bonito, animado e tinha algo de sedutor.

– Eu a preferiria trabalhando só de avental.

– Cara de pau! – o rosto da jovem avermelhou-se no mesmo instante. – Que levar um soco, é?

– Nem... Estou brincando. – ele disse, retirando os fios negros que estavam grudados na face dela. – Eu ainda nem sei seu nome...

– Hilde. – ela informou, debruçando-se e indo de encontro à boca dele.

Duo fechou os olhos e, segurando-a pela nuca, correspondeu ao beijo. Mas havia algo de errado, não estava se excitando e aquilo era grave. Afinal, a empregada era linda, divertida, cheia de vida. Conseguia sentir, mesmo coberto pelo tecido molhado da roupa do uniforme, os seios rijos, loucos para serem acariciados. Tentou aprofundar o beijo, passeando as mãos pelas costas dela, contudo, nada. Seu corpo não correspondia. Estava nervoso, com medo de alguém chegar e flagrá-los naquela situação. Mas por que estava pensando naquilo? Jamais teve receio que alguém o visse ficando com uma garota antes. Na verdade, aquilo o envaidecia. Servia para provar o quanto era bom na arte da conquista.

Contudo...

Havia algo incômodo apertando seu peito. Sentiu uma brisa, e junto com ela o perfume das rosas. Era como se elas os estivessem vigiando e desaprovando sua conduta. Sem perceber, já havia parado com o beijo. Hilde desgrudara dos seus lábios e, com a face muito vermelha, tentou esconder a blusa molhada, cruzando os braços no peito.

– Você não quer... – ela afirmou

– Desculpe?

– Gosta de alguém?

– Não... Bem... Não é isso... Eu... nunca...

– Você é o filho do patrão. – ela deu a justificativa do que, talvez, ele tivesse vergonha de mencionar. – Isso só seria possível em contos de fadas, não é? – ela se levantou.

Duo fez o mesmo, erguendo-se para acompanhá-la e percebendo que o tom dela estava carregado de mágoa.

– Espere, Hilde! – ele a segurou pelo pulso mais uma vez, impedindo-a de ir. – Isso não tem nada haver com sermos patrão e empregada, acredite! Não é nada disso. Eu só estou confuso...

Ela puxou o punho de volta de forma brusca e, fitando-o com de forma dura, respondeu:

– Não precisa inventar desculpas, senhor Maxwell. "Confusão" é uma desculpa altamente feminina. Não precisa ter vergonha de confessar. Eu sei muito bem que pertencemos a mundos muitos distintos.

– Não, Hilde! Espere!

Mas enquanto a garota fugia do rapaz, o carro do pai adentrou o terreno da residência e parou. Os ocupantes do veículo, inclusive Quatre, que trazia seus cadernos junto ao peito, olharam da empregada molhada e desgrenhada, para o jovem Duo.

– Meu filho? Hilde? – o homem franziu as sobrancelhas. – Podem explicar o que está havendo?

– Perdoe-me, senhor Maxwell! Mas a culpa foi minha! Eu que não sei me colocar no meu lugar. Depois que eu me vestir, vou embora. – a garota saiu com lágrimas nos olhos, para em seguida, adentrar a casa.

Duo não soube o que fazer. Na verdade, Hilde que o desculpasse, mas não queria ir atrás dela. Estava com as pernas trêmulas e sentia uma ânsia imensa de se explicar e confessar perante aqueles olhares acusadores, que não havia acontecido nada do que estavam imaginando.

– Pai, eu juro! Eu não fiz nada!

– Filho, não é o lugar apropriado para conversarmos.

– Mas eu quero me explicar!

– Duo... – o homem o chamou, fechando a porta do carro por onde descera e colocando as duas mãos dentro do bolso da calça social. – Vá se limpar. Almoçaremos e mais tarde conversaremos sobre esse pequeno incidente. Além disso, quero que se prepare, há uma festa para irmos hoje e eu quero que coloque em prática tudo que aprendeu durante essa primeira semana.

– Mas, pai!

O homem passou pelo filho e seguiu direto para entrada da residência. Trowa voltou para o veículo, manobrando-o em direção da garagem. Já o rapaz loiro fez menção de seguir o tutor, todavia, foi chamado pelo filho dele.

– Quatre...

– Hm?

– Eu não...

– Você não quer se explicar logo pra mim, não é? – o rapaz loiro quis saber, incrédulo no que estava prestes a ouvir. – A sua vida pessoal diz respeito somente a você, Maxwell. Além do que, muitos grandes homens da sociedade têm comportamentos idênticos aos seus, senão dizer, piores. Você não está fora do pretendido. Mas deverá aprender a ser discreto.

O jovem lançou um olhar de desaprovação de cima embaixo ao filho do patrão para, em seguida, dar-lhe as costas e seguir rumo à mansão.

– À noite irei até seu quarto para ajudá-lo a vestir-se de forma adequada para a festa, e também para repassarmos alguns passos importantes da lição. Até.

Duo elevou as duas mãos à cabeça. A dor que condensou em seu peito foi algo tão atormentador que não conseguiu manter-se de pé, caiu de joelhos no chão. Fechou os punhos e os repousou sobre as coxas. Quis sufocar o que estava sentindo, mas não conseguiu. Aquela angústia era a pior de todas. Nunca se sentira tão desprezado. Sentiu algo morno descendo por sua face e pingando nos punhos fechados. Estava chorando...

– Meu Deus! O que está acontecendo comigo? Que dor insuportável é essa? – ele soluçou alto e esfregou o rosto, tentando afastar as lágrimas que caíam...

.

* * *

**Continua...**


	4. Capítulo 04

.

**Retratações**: Os personagens principais são propriedades das empresas japonesas Soutsuu Agency e Sunrise Television. Eu não ganho nenhum dinheiro com eles. Somente promovo a diversão.

* * *

.

**Desafio Gundam Wing 2010 – _Amores Possíveis_**

.

**Fanfic: Fragrâncias**

.

**Gênero:** Yaoi, Romance, Drama, Angústia

**Casais:** 2x4

**Censura: **M

**Avisos:** Universo Alternativo

.

* * *

.

**Capítulo Final – Aroma de Sentimentos Verdadeiros**

.

Já estava quase no horário da festa e Duo não sentia a mínima vontade de se vestir. Estava trancado no quarto desde a hora do almoço. Na realidade, ainda nem havia almoçado e não sentia a mínima fome. Havia respondido para o mordomo, o motorista e até mesmo o pai que viera tentar falar com ele, que não se sentia fisicamente bem.

Na cozinha, Trowa chegou balançando a cabeça negativamente para os outros dois. Deixando claro que sua tentativa também fora falha.

– Parece que o filhinho do papai emburrou. Agora, saber o "porquê" que é o grande mistério.

– Mas ele não disse que está passando mal? – Quatre perguntou ao amigo, que respondeu com um sacudir de ombros, como se dissesse "não sei e não quero saber".

De repente, Hilde, que havia ido conversar com o patrão, retornou para cozinha, vestida com suas roupas convencionais: uma calça jeans e uma blusa preta regata justa ao corpo.

– Ele não quis me demitir. – ela informou, perante aos olhares indagadores dos outros três empregados.

– Claro que não, você não teve culpa. – Trowa informou, como se aquilo fosse evidente.

Mas a garota fez questão de olhá-lo de forma desaprovadora.

– Não. Eu tive culpa sim. Fui eu quem o ataquei, literalmente falando.

– Impossível.

– Por que está duvidando da minha palavra, Barton? – a garota esbravejou, cansada da atitude mesquinha do motorista. – Aquele idiota até que provocou, mas, na hora que eu cedi... Ele fraquejou, deu para trás. Não conseguiu concluir. E eu sei o motivo: repulsa da empregada.

Os três jovens no recinto olharam-se assustados. Aquilo era bem incomum: Duo Maxwell rejeitando uma garota por ser empregada? Ele não costumava dispensar nem aquelas que não eram consideradas padrão extremo de beleza. Para ele, desde que tivesse um belo e grande quadril e seios fartos, era lucro.

– Hilde, você que deve tê-lo rejeitado. – Trowa rebateu. – Não tem cabimento o que você está dizendo. Duo é muito mulherengo. Ele nunca ligou pra status.

– Talvez... ele esteja levando a sério o intuito do pai. – Quatre comentou, pensativo.

O motorista ainda se negou a acreditar.

– É muito surreal para mim.

– Bem, meus queridos. Tô cansada deste papo. Se ele é mulherengo ou não, eu não sei. Comigo ele broxou, está bem? – ela reafirmou, ajeitando a mochila nos ombros e acenando. – Vou pra casa ler um bom livro. Beijos!

– Até, Hilde. – Trowa se despediu e os outros se limitaram apenas a um aceno.

– Eu vou subir para falar com ele. – Quatre propôs se desencostando do armário da cozinha. Contudo...

– Não vai. – Trowa entrou na frente do loiro.

– Não? – ele arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, não entendendo o abuso do colega. – E pode me dizer por que não vou, Trowa?

– Algo me diz que ele vai te receber...

– Sim, e daí? É isso que eu preciso, não é? Tenho que fazê-lo sair daquele quarto e ir nessa bendita festa. Faz parte do meu trabalho.

– Trabalho? – o motorista tocou o queixo do rapaz, mas teve a mão rebatida.

– Não me toque.

– Você não precisa desse trabalho, Quatre! Nem de dinheiro, nem de status. Você é milionário. Pra que se sujeita a essas coisas? – indagou confuso, voltando a se aproximar do rapaz mais novo, tocando-lhe desta vez, nos cabelos loiros.

E novamente, teve sua mão rejeitada.

– Pare com isso. – Quatre pediu, encarando Trowa seriamente. Odiava ter que discutir com ele, mas pelo jeito, seria inevitável. Barton tinha um grande defeito: neura.

– Quem você quer afinal, Quatre? Diz pra mim. Abra o jogo, vai? Se não sou eu, quem, então? Deve ser o patrão? Ou o filho dele? Ou será o Chang?

O chinês que não gostava de discussão e tentava sempre se manter fora delas, arregalou os olhos ao ser apontado e incluído naquela lista. Mas não conseguiu ser interpor, pois o loiro estapeou a face do motorista.

– Não ouse a fazer esse tipo de insinuação de novo... – Quatre o ameaçou, em um tom baixo, respirando ofegante, sentindo o nervosismo lhe dominar. – O senhor Treize é como um pai para mim...

– Será? Será que ele o tem da mesma forma? Como um filho? – o rapaz de longas franjas castanhas e olhos verdes, o afrontou, alisando o lado da face que fora golpeado.

Era apaixonado por Quatre desde quando ele era criança. Não suportava mais aquele sentimento. Já havia se declarado mais de uma vez. Mesmo assim, o loiro continuava a rejeitá-lo. "Somos bons amigos, irmãos. Não podemos." Não conseguia aceitar aquilo.

– Não fale o que está pretendendo, Trowa. Por favor...

– O senhor Treize era apaixonado pelo _seu_ pai! Os dois eram amantes! A pobre da sua mãe foi só um bode expiatório! Mas a vigarista engravidou tentando arrumar uma grana, não foi? E quando não conseguiu, foi lá e contou para Noan que tinha um filho do marido dela. Aí a mulher ficou tão decepcionada que se matou! Quem garante que o patrão não o quer como substituto do seu pai?

– Cale a boca, Trowa! Cale a merda da sua boca! – o loiro gritou, perdendo o controle e avançando na direção do outro rapaz, tentando atacá-lo. Mas o motorista era muito mais alto que ele, além de mais forte, e o imobilizou segurando-o pelos punhos.

Chang apavorou-se.

– Parem os dois!

– A verdade dói, não dói?

– CALE A BOCA! – urrou novamente, mas foi segurado por Chang que tentava puxá-lo de volta. – Você não sabe nada de mim! Da minha mãe, do meu pai e de ninguém! Meu pai não era amante do senhor Treize, ele amava a Noan!

– Acalme-se, Winner! – pediu Wufei, cada vez mais preocupado com o nível daquela briga.

– Hipocrisia... – o motorista meneou a cabeça negativamente, fazendo estalos com os lábios. – Quanta hipocrisia existe nesse mundo de ricos. Você diz que os esnoba, Quatre. Mas se realmente quisesse ser diferente, renegaria a riqueza que tem em seu nome e viveria uma vida comum. Seu pai amava a mulher, é? Mas isso não foi empecilho para ele ter outra, então.

– Ele só queria ter um filho, um herdeiro... – o loiro que era segurado pelo mordomo, foi solto ao puxar seus braços de volta para si. Mas, mantendo os olhos firmes em Trowa, continuou explicando: – Meu pai não amava a minha mãe, amava Noan. Eu fui concebido através de inseminação. Foi o senhor Treize quem contratou a mulher. Era para ser uma surpresa para Noan...

– Ele contratou a mulher, por que amava seu pai... – Barton ainda insistiu. – Ele queria era _acabar _com o casamento de Berg! E conseguiu, não foi? Pediu para a barriga de aluguel entregar o filho na casa do pai e depois disso, sumir no mundo. Era pra ser o plano perfeito. Contudo, o senhor Treize não esperava que as coisas saíssem do seu controle. Ele, provavelmente, não esperava que Noan, que sempre fora perdidamente apaixonada pelo marido, não fosse aguentar o baque de saber que fora traída porque não conseguia dar o filho que ele tanto desejava. Não se pode manipular o destino. Noan tirou a própria vida, e tomado pela culpa, Berg adoeceu e veio falecer. Eu sei, Chang e eu acompanhamos toda essa história trágica de camarote, Quatre. Agora me diz: será que esse homem não vê seu pai em você?

– Já chega, Barton! O que deu em você para falar essas coisas? – Chang enfiou-se no meio dos dois, separando-os. – Vamos parar com essa conversa dentro da casa do nosso patrão, agora mesmo.

Quatre se afastou, deixou a cabeça pender e o queixo encostar-se no peito. Não é que não soubesse de tudo aquilo. O Senhor Treize sempre fora muito aberto consigo desde o começo. A verdade, era que não se importava. Ou, não queria se importar.

– Viu o que você fez? – o mordomo acusou o outro, mas de repente, uma risada alta vinda de Quatre chamou atenção de ambos.

O loiro ergueu a face vermelha e limpou com as pontas dos dedos, as poucas lágrimas que ameaçavam verter dos seus olhos.

– Deixe-o, Chang. – pediu. – Ele está revoltado porque não aceita ser rejeitado. É igual ao outro encerrado naquele quarto lá em cima. Estão se remoendo somente porque um adolescente como eu os ignoro. – o herdeiro da fortuna dos Raberba concluiu, rindo ainda mais debochado.

– E, pelo que vejo, você gosta mesmo de ver as pessoas sofrendo por você, não é, Quatre?

– É, acho que eu gosto. – afirmou, sem nenhum constrangimento, seguindo em direção a saída da cozinha. – Afinal, eu fui desprezado pelo meu pai, pela minha mãe, pelo meu tio, por aquele que eu achava ser meu melhor amigo de infância... Sabe, é bom sentir-se desejado de vez em quando. – balançou os ombros, indiferente. Mas, antes de sair do cômodo, o loiro fixou seus olhos no motorista e concluiu: – Se arrume, temos uma festa para ir daqui a pouco.

Após a saída de Quatre, Trowa socou o ar, revoltado. Tentando exasperar sua ira.

– Você teve a resposta que mereceu. – o chinês fez questão de lembrá-lo. – Sabe o quanto Winner é genioso e, mesmo assim o provoca. Por que não se conforma, Barton? Forçar alguém a amá-lo só lhe trará mais infelicidade. Deixe-o em paz.

– Eu não consigo, Chang! Eu já tentei, você sabe melhor do que ninguém como eu tentei. Só que não consigo tirá-lo da cabeça. Tirá-lo de mim... Eu me sinto tão ridículo por amá-lo. Mas é algo maior do que eu... eu... – o jovem de olhos verdes fez uma pausa, como se quisesse recuperar o fôlego e prosseguiu em seguida. – Seria melhor se ele nunca tivesse surgido em nossas vidas. Quatre nunca será capaz de amar ninguém. A única coisa que ele consegue amar são aquelas malditas plantas!

O chinês revirou os olhos. Era sempre assim: Barton parecia um cão na hora de brigar, mas era só o loiro dar as costas que ele se desmanchava. Sentia pena. Era uma situação difícil de lidar, por isso, preferia manter-se neutro. Não era favorável nem ao lado A nem ao B. Contudo, ver a única família que tinha, se desentendendo daquela forma, o feria também. Aproximou-se do rapaz e deu-lhe tapinhas de conforto nos ombros.

– Parece uma criança desesperada... Acalme-se, acalme-se.

**.:. Desafio GW .:.**

.

Quatre subiu a escadaria que levava ao piso inferior como se cada passo seu pesasse uma tonelada. Sua mente também se enevoava cada vez mais. Odiava ter nascido, ter aquela vida, ser um humano. Sentia-se deslocado. Era como se fosse uma peça de quebra-cabeça no jogo errado. Não se encaixava em parte nenhuma. Ou, uma rosa... Ferindo com seus espinhos quem quisesse tê-lo só para ele.

Seria tão mais fácil se todos vivessem uns ao lado dos outros como em um jardim. Por que era preciso pertencer a alguém?

Chegou ao piso superior, caminhou instintivamente e se deteve diante daquela porta. Sem bater, adentrou o ambiente e, de cara, foi repreendido:

– Qual o motivo de tanta gritaria na ala dos empregados? – o homem sentado na poltrona do quarto, vestido com um hobby, abaixou o livro que lia para questionar o jovem.

– Estávamos discutindo.

– Eu notei. Por quê?

– Nada que mereça a sua preocupação, senhor.

– Venha aqui. – o homem pediu, fazendo o gesto com as mãos.

Quatre aproximou-se devagar e se acomodou no colo do mais velho, que amparou seu rosto com ambas as mãos, alisando-o e analisando-o.

– Está pálido. Abatido. Seu brilho está sumindo. Precisa ser regado, exposto ao sol. Vai acabar adoecendo assim.

– Treize?

– Hm?

– Você me ama?

– Sabe que sim.

– Por que trouxe seu filho de volta, então? E pior, porque está me torturando fazendo-o ficar perto dele.

– Essa pergunta de novo. – o homem soltou do rosto dele.

– Está me escondendo algo que eu sei! – desta vez, foi o loiro quem segurou a face do músico com firmeza, fazendo-o manter seus orbes azuis, tão parecidos com os do filho, nos seus. – Por que está me evitando, Treize? Nunca mais me chamou para dormir com você. O que está acontecendo?

– Nada, anjo. Eu juro, não é nada.

– Se não há nada, então me ame agora! Nesse exato momento! – após fazer aquela exigência, saiu do colo do outro e começou a se despir.

– Pare. Eu quero que acompanhe o Duo naquela festa.

– É desculpa! – o rapaz parou de tirar a roupa, voltando a encarar o mais velho. – É tudo uma grande desculpa, não é, Treize? Essa coisa de etiqueta, de querer que Duo arrume uma mulher da alta-sociedade. Você o trouxe de volta para fazê-lo ficar comigo, não foi? Para me empurrar para ele! Eu não sou um idiota! Eu quero saber por que está fazendo isso!

O homem se levantou, desviando-se da tentação que era ficar admirando o peito desnudo daquele jovem de pele tão clara. Não podia deixar-se cair na provocação, mesmo que quisesse. Seguiu em direção à sua janela, a única da casa que tinha uma visão perfeita para o jardim iluminado de Quatre, e soltou um breve suspiro.

– Você ama o meu filho, Quatre. – o adulto garantiu, e complementou: – Duo também te ama. Por egoísmo, eu cometi o mais terrível dos erros e perdi a pessoa que eu mais queria bem nessa vida. Não vou cometer o mesmo erro pela segunda vez. É destino de vocês ficarem juntos.

– Você não pode estar falando sério!

Treize inspirou, profundamente, como se tomasse junto com o ar, a coragem necessária para manter-se firme no que queria. Então, voltou-se ao loiro que agora o contemplava com um evidente ar de desolação. Aproximou seus lábios dos dele e, acariciando-lhe a lateral da face, sussurrou:

– É o meu último pedido, Quatre. Por favor, cumpra-o. – O homem mais velho concluiu, beijando-lhe os lábios de forma serena.

.

**.:. Desafio GW .:.**

.

Ao sair do quarto do patrão, Quatre cruzou com um sorridente Chang, que vinha da direção dos aposentos do patrão mais novo.

– O que houve?

– O senhor Duo pediu para avisar que ele fez uma promessa ao pai. E que por isso, não está disposto a desistir. Ele vai à festa.

Quatre não soube o motivo, mas sentiu vontade de sorrir. E foi o que fez. Sorriu abertamente enquanto meneava a cabeça em um não. Então concluiu, animado:

– Certo! Então vou me arrumar também.

.

**.:. Desafio GW .:.**

.

– Velho? – depois de pronto, Duo foi se despedir do pai e ao entrar na suíte dele, o notou no piano. Esperou ele terminar a melodia que tocava tão concentrado, para então, despertá-lo do transe com aplausos eufóricos. – Bravo, bravíssimo! Ainda é o melhor, senhor Treize.

O pai riu e, curvando um pouco o corpo para frente, agradeceu:

– Obrigado, muito obrigado, minha platéia. – ele inspirou, cansado. – Traga-me a garrafa de vinho que está aí nessa prateleira atrás de você. Vamos brindar.

– E os remédios? Tem certeza que pode? – o garoto falou, já apanhando a bebida e servindo-a nas taças.

– Ah, vai. Um golinho não fará mal. – ele afirmou, apanhando seu copo e batendo com o do filho. – Ao sucesso.

– À Saúde, velho! Você tá precisando de Saúde! Saúde!

Mantendo o sorriso no rosto, ele assentiu.

– Certo, certo. À saúde. – os dois brindaram.

– Está elegante. – Treize comentou, após degustar um gole da bebida.

– Viu? – ele deu uma volta, para mostrar por inteiro o terno que estava usando. – Vou dar show hoje, eu lhe garanto. Não quer mesmo ir para ver minha ascensão na alta-sociedade? Acho que está inventando debilidade, só pra não ver o brilho do novo Maxwell ofuscando o do velho, hã?

O homem riu com vontade, parando só quando o ar lhe faltou no peito.

– Apesar de se parecer comigo, tem a alegria e a espontaneidade da sua mãe.

– É, não é? Assim que são os filhos, um pouco de cada. Mas ao invés da sua beleza, preferiria ter herdado seu talento.

O homem meneou a cabeça negativamente, como se não acreditasse no que estava ouvindo.

– Obrigado por ter ficado meu filho.

– Nada, velho. – ele aproximou do homem e beijou-lhe a testa. – Agora deixa eu ir brilhar, que a noite é minha!

– Filho... Sobre o Quatre...

– Eu sei, pai. Ele é a rosa mais cheia de espinhos que já vi. Mas, eu já sei como lidar com isso. Basta usar luvas. – o garoto abriu um grande sorriso e saiu do quarto. – Eu te amo. – declarou, já do lado de fora.

Treize sorriu, voltando a acomodar-se na sua poltrona, sentindo a pontada no peito aumentando gradativamente. Apertou uma das mãos no lado que doía e saboreou o vinho que estava na outra, sentindo o aroma magnífico dançando em seu paladar, enquanto o doce perfume das rosas que vinha do jardim, o entorpecia cada vez mais, provocando-lhe falta de ar.

– Eu também te amo, meu filho. Espero que seja muito feliz.

.

**.:. Desafio GW .:.**

.

No hall, Quatre acompanhou, com o ar abobalhado, a elegância de Duo**,** que descia as escadas com uma das mãos no bolso e um belo sorriso desenhado em sua face perfeita. De alguma forma, ele era uma versão melhorada do pai. Pois, além de ter a beleza do mesmo, era dotado daquela simpatia e simplicidade que o fazia um irritante e perfeito ser humano. Exceto é claro, pelo fato dele ser um tremendo mulherengo.

– Então, como estou? – o moreno perguntou, sorridente.

– Longe de ser um Treize, mas com muito esforço, um dia você chegará lá.

– Delicado como as pétalas das rosas, afiado como os espinhos das mesmas. – Duo fez a equiparação, mantendo o tom bem humorado, oferecendo seu braço. – Então, me dará a honra?

– Eu não sou uma garota para andar de braços dados com um homem.

– Eu sei. Como eu sei! Você além de ser homem, é o mais arisco e o mais bonito também. Então, me diga, caro professor de etiqueta: como eu faço quando quero pedir a companhia de um lorde para um baile?

Quatre tentou segurar o sorriso, mas era estranho, não conseguiu.

– Só pergunte: "deseja me acompanhar a uma festa, meu caro?". Se a resposta for "sim", faça um gesto de indicação do caminho com a mão, e sigam, lado a lado. Só. – ele repetiu o gesto que acabara de explicar, e Duo abriu a porta e ambos saíram juntos.

– E devem permanecer assim durante a festa toda? Só lado a lado?

– Desejava algo mais?

– Sim... – Duo apanhou a mão dele, delicadamente, e entrelaçando os dedos deles nos seus, pararam de andar ficando de frente um para o outro. – E se eu quiser permanecer assim: de mãos dadas? – ele mostrou as suas mãos juntas.

– Iria constranger os convidados.

– E o que eles têm haver com os meus sentimentos?

– Duo, você... – o loiro parou, ao ter aquele rosto tão próximo do seu. – O... que foi?

– Foi a primeira vez que você disse meu nome desde que voltei.

– Mesmo? – o jovem jardineiro, sorriu, sem graça. – Eu nem percebi... Descu...

– Eu gosto de você.

Quatre entreabriu os lábios, surpreso. Iria rir daquela confissão sem sentido, dita naquele momento inapropriado, vindo daquela pessoa. Mas... Um vento forte que soprou trazendo consigo algumas pétalas de rosa o fez se deter. Será que suas amigas estavam querendo lhe dizer que o perdoava?

Duo, por sua vez, inspirou aquele aroma doce, que impregnou o ar e o qual amava tanto. Aproximou também a mão do jovem das suas narinas aspirando para si seu cheiro. Agora tinha certeza, por mais que procurasse por aquela fragrância, em todas as mulheres do mundo, jamais a encontraria. Aquele aroma pertencia a uma espécie única, que fora cultivado ali, no terreno de sua casa.

Depositou com sutileza, um beijo no dorso da mão que segurava e deduziu: já não estava sendo espancado, mordido, nem tesourado por aquela pessoa diante de si. Significava então, que se tornara um bom jardineiro?

– Temos que ir, ou nos atrasaremos. Não é polido chegar no fim da festa. – ouviu a voz do loiro lhe repreender de uma forma mais sutil. Mas não fora só a voz que estava diferente, a face dele estava mais suavizada. Ele estava se desarmando.

– Certo, vamos! – o moreno assentiu e mantendo as mãos dadas, os dois seguiram para a limusine.

Porém, ambos estranharam a pessoa que estava abrindo a porta para eles. Parecia mais baixa e mais magra que o motorista. Então, Chang ergueu o quepe da cabeça e sorrindo-lhe da sua forma discreta, explicou:

– Eu os conduzirei essa noite, senhores.

– O que aconteceu com o Bartô?

– Ele não estava passando muito bem, jovem mestre. Fiz um chá calmante, mas acho que ele exagerou na dose. Está dormindo como uma pedra.

Os dois riram.

– Você sabe dirigir bem, Chang?

– Aprendi, meu senhor.

– Ah, certo... – Maxwell respondeu, sem muito entusiasmo. – Então, vamos entrar...

Ao entrarem, Quatre foi empurrando o moreno até que este se deitasse no banco, subiu sobre ele e mantendo seus olhos claros fixos nos do outro, aproximou-se da boca dele, pedindo:

– Diz que gosta de mim e nem me dá um beijo?

– Estou seguindo as regras de etiqueta: não faça contatos físicos, não faça isto, aquilo, não sei mais o quê.

– Para de ladainha e me beija logo. Mas me beija como me beijou aquele dia no jardim?

– Ah, certo... Eu vou tentar. Só não começa arrancar pedaços de mim...

Já quase sem ar de tanto conter a ansiedade, Duo avançou faminto sobre os lábios daquele loiro de olhar diferente, mas lascivo, pedinte e rosto incandescido. Sentiu seu corpo arder assim que suas bocas se encontraram. A língua dele pedia passagem para invadir a sua e, quando menos imaginava, as mãos do moreno já haviam ganhado vida e começara a explorar por dentro das roupas do loiro. Era uma sensação nova tocar um corpo de um homem, mas não menos prazerosa.

Enquanto os dois jovens dentro do carro já se despiam sem se importarem com sua presença, Wufei Chang fechou a porta deles. Ajeitou o quepe na cabeça, arrumou as luvas brancas nas mãos. Então, adentrou a parte do motorista. Ao ajustar o retrovisor do meio do carro, sobressaltou com o que viu**. ** Rapidamente, procurou o botão que erguia o vidro escuro atrás de si e, após este encerrado e mergulhado no silêncio do ambiente, suspirou fundo e ligou o som do carro. Para em seguida, afundar o pé no acelerador e sair cantando pneu.

Deixando por onde passava um rastro, com aquela fragrância adocicada de rosas, que fora acrescida pelo teor intenso dos sentimentos verdadeiros.

**Fim.**

**.  
**

* * *

**DESAFIO GW 2010 – _AMORES POSSÍVEIS_**

* * *

Você acabou de ler: **Fragrâncias**

**.  
**

**Leia também: **

(1) Algo que falta  
(2) All That You Can't Leave Behind.  
(3) Caffe Esmeralda  
(4) Catch My Breath  
(5) Dreams of Rainy Days  
(6) Futile Resistance  
(7) New perspective  
(8) On the Road  
(9) Retrato Falso  
(10) Tácito  
(11) Verdadeira História dos Dragões Míticos, A

**E vote! XD**

.

* * *

**# SISTEMA DE VOTAÇÃO:**

.

1) O público terá de **27/06/2010** (domingo) até **01/08/2010** (domingo) para ler e votar nas fanfics publicadas de acordo com as regras publicadas nesse edital.

2) As fanfics serão publicadas **ANONIMAMENTE**, ou seja, os nomes das autoras **não estarão expostos ao público** para que se evitem privilégios.

3) Será _**somente**_ o público quem dará as notas às fanfics do _**Desafio**_ publicadas no Fanfiction, à partir do sistema de reviews;

4) **As leitoras deverão votar em todas as 1****2**** fanfics obrigatoriamente.**

5) Se a leitora **deixar de votar em uma única fanfic** que seja, mesmo que tenha votado nas demais, seu voto **não será computado**, ou seja, **não deixe de votar em todas as fanfics**, você terá um mês para isso.

6) A leitora deverá conferir **notas de 06 (seis) a 10 (dez),** sendo 06 a mais baixa e 10 a mais alta.

7) Os critérios a serem avaliados serão os seguintes:

.

a) **Originalidade do roteiro**: O objetivo é que as tramas sejam ousadas;

b) **Coerência da trama**: O roteiro não pode ser sem pé nem cabeça. É importante que haja _início_, _meio_ e _fim_;

c) **Evolução:** O texto não pode ser atravancado ou muito 'rápido'.

.

8) Cada critério deverá ter sua nota individualizada. Exemplo: **Originalidade**: 10; **Coerência**: 08; **Evolução**: 09.

9) Em caso de empate, os ganhadores receberão os mesmos prêmios destinados àquela colocação.

.

.

* * *

**Observação:**

Questão importante é a feitura de _fakes_ que podem fraudar concurso.

Bem, aí vai da consciência de cada um.

Se você não tem senso de moral, nós da Organização, em nome de todo o Fandom, só poderemos lamentar pelo ser humano desprezível que você é.

* * *

.

**REFORÇO: ****VOCÊ DEVE VOTAR EM TODAS AS FANFICS PARA SEU VOTO SER COMPUTADO AO FINAL.**

.

Acesse o Blog, o endereço está no nosso proflie

Dúvidas? Entre em contato, o e-mail também está no profile


End file.
